·:My messenger:·
by Aid-chanz
Summary: Mayura esta sola, loki y sus amigos se han ido por mandato de los dioses ¿Quien estara con ella? ¿Quien le traera noticias de su amado dios ojos jade? MayuxLoki
1. Llego el mensajero

Weenaz esta es mi primera historia

Weenaz esta es mi primera historia... sean gentiles...

Seguía esperando al pequeño de mirada jade, y de hermosos cabellos terracota. Él había abierto su corazón pero los dioses lo querían junto a ellos. Dioses egoístas, que la han quitado a su amor. Lo que no sabe, es que el Dios del Caos también sufre. ¿Como se comunicaran ahora? MayuxLoki

Prologo: Llego el mensajero, Fenrir

_La pequeña Mayura sonreía en aquel valle de flores, con el __Yggdrasil__ tras ella buscaba al niño de sus sueños. Pronto llego aquel esperado personaje. Le toco un hombro de forma delicada, haciendo que sus rojizos ojos lo mirasen con ternura, causándole un calor indescriptible en su pequeño cuerpo. Tomados de las manitos caminaron con ternura hasta el árbol frondoso._

_Mayura disfrutaba de cada contacto en su fina piel y percibía su olor aislada en su mundo de sensaciones. Se sentaron bajo la sombra y sonrieron uno al otro. Pronto como por arte de magia sus edades cambiaron y se encontraban la Mayura que conocemos, y el joven Kami-sama. El la tomo de la barbilla con delicadeza y le acaricio con su pulgar su mejilla rosada. Se acerco más y más hasta tenerle a unos centímetros, con sus respiraciones cruzadas y sus labios femeninos deseando aquel advertido contacto..._

Ahí despertó. Con su corazón al limite, queriendo escapar de su pecho. Abrazo aquel peluche con forma de Loki, una lagrima fina escapo de sus ojos y se levanto a mirar por la ventana. Toco delicadamente con su mano el vidrio de la ventana, mojado de la lluvia que caía fuera, avivando sus sueños cariñosos sobre aquel chico que le traía mal desde su partida.

Salio en su pijama de pantalón y camisa hasta el porche del templo. Su padre estaba de viaje así que su soledad estaba aun mas clara. Nadie le miraba de la misma manera tierna y ruda, ni le acariciaba sus rosas hebras con calidez mientras dormía. No veía unos mechones de cabello terracota sobre el borde de un libro, ni iba a algún lado al salir del Instituto, no comía postres a la tarde, no acariciaba a un perrito negruzco de muchas mañas.

Ya habían pasado muchos días desde que aquella "Familia" se había ido. No dejaba de pensar en la mirada de loki y su sonrisa a las horas del ocaso. Recordó entonces aquel libro de tapa dura que le dejo en sus manos antes de partir. El juro que regresaría, pero... ¿Cuando? Ella le esperaría, pero...aun seguía con ese dolor en su pecho. Rompió finalmente en llanto.

Un rayo cruzo en cielo y cayo tras el Árbol de su patio, iluminándole hermosamente. Ella vio de reojo una sombra tras el, sonrió triste. Algo movió los arbustos y de ellos salio un perrito negro.

Se abalanzo hacia ella ladrando con alegría, sus lágrimas dejaron de correr mientras le acariciaba bajo la lluvia. Otro rayo llego a tierra, en el mismo patio, esta vez, sobre la joven haciéndole caer de rodillas en la tierra mojada. Se levanto aturdida con el perrito entre sus finas manos, esta vez no le oyó ladrar sino que escucho una vocecita muy singular proveniente de la boca del perrito. Este le saludo con calidez y le lamió las manos con dulzura.

-Mayura!!

-fen-fen-rir?? Oh que misterioso!! 0w0

-Siii!! Chica del misterioo!! –lamió nuevamente- papi me mando a darte un mensaje!

-Looki...? -dijo ella con un brillo en sus ojos-

-Si. No tengo otro papa- dijo el perro divertido- escucha, me obligo a quedarme contigo, mientras el resuelve sus problemas en el mundo de los dioses.

-Él, te mando conmigo...pero... ¿por que?

-El...desea hablar contigo...

-Loki...-susurro ella mientras otra luz de rayo aparecía en el fondo del oscuro cielo-

--

_Este es mi primer fic. Aclaro algunas cosas. Loki esta en el mundo de los dioses. Se fue luego de decirle todo a Mayura, por algo muy importante. Él regresara. Por ahí haré un Flash back para mostrarles lo que paso. Me voy me voy... me fuiiiii!! xDD_


	2. Dimelo

Wolas

Wolas... Gracias a todos por sus Reviews... solo dos pero peor es nada no? Bueno... aki continuo con un capitulo pequeño pero importante... y... here i go!

Asteriscospensamientos

Cursiva_recuerdos_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a sus propias rarezas, mas aun no se acostumbraba a hablarle a un perro. Menos aun a uno como ese, tan conversados y creído, además de manipulador y tierno. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente pues esos pensamientos eran muy complejos para ella. Su cara tomo pronto un semblante sombrío, con una sonrisa triste corriendo su rostro. Se trono rápido una algo nostálgica, pensando en lo divertida que debía verse para _él_ .

Ella ya había notado que loki no era del todo normal. Simplemente era una sospecha que atribuyo durante mucho tiempo a lo silencioso de su amigo. Pero simplemente era muy extraño desde el principio. Loki tenia un singular parecido a Kami-sama aun antes de saber que eran el mismo, los relacionaba como familiares más que solo amigos.

_-Soy un dios... puedo concederte un deseo-dijo Kami-sama/Loki-_

_-Yo... tráeme de regreso a Loki_

_Confusión, desolación... ¿Qué es esto?_

_-Lo extraño..._

_Soledad... no puedo... solo irme...No aun... _

Aquella vez no se fue. Pero esta vez si. Simplemente tuvo que hacerlo. Pero pobre Mayura, aun sabiendo que estaba allí, viéndola desde su cielo. Aun se sentía triste pero con ese cachorro dios junto a ella, la soledad era más llevadera. Podía recordar con claridad el día en el que él se despidió de ella.

_-Mayura... lo siento... –dijo bajando la cabeza-_

_-Loki... yo... no quiero que tu... me dejes...- dijo bajando la cabeza, rompiendo en llanto-_

_-Lo siento Mayura... pero debo irme... yo te prometo que... regresare... _

_-Pero... ¿Mientras? ¿Que haré sin ti y sin el resto?_

_-Tu... lo superaras... cuando yo regrese será lo mismo..._

_-Pero... estaré sola Loki..._

_-No, no lo estarás..._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Ya lo veras...Mayura..._

Iba con el pequeño animal entre los brazos. Y unió los cabos sueltos. _Él_ tenía planeado enviar al chiquillo a su visita. Seguro que le habría dicho que le cuidaría desde arriba, pero que en su compañía no estaría sola.

Comprarían helados para poder charlar. Encima de todo, el perrito había resultado ser un chantajista. Y de que manera.

_-Me envió mi padre..._

_-Padre?-dijo algo confundida-_

_-Loki... que clase de detective eres... apestas en esto..._

_-Fen...! ah..relájate mayura... que te ha dicho?_

_-No te diré..._

_-Entonces por que has venido? Dime!_

_-Te lo diré... a cambio de un helado... y... mañana... hoy estoy muy cansado-dijo tranquilamente durmiéndose en el regazo de la joven de cabello rosa- ppzz pzzz_

_-Se ha... dormido...Awo... se ve tan bonito asi... ocultando lo manipulador que es... Si fen... mañana comeremos helados..._

_-chica del misterio...fddd...rara...fddd...papi enamorado...fddd...helado...fddd muahahaha..._

_Mayura le miro incrédula. Hablaba dormido. No tanto eso, lo que había dicho. ¿Loki enamorado?...¿de quien? Tal vez alguna diosa, muy hermosa como Freya o algo asi. Exuberante, alta, femenina. Diosa al fin. Era ella una simple humana, mas nada que eso. Lo que el perrito dijo a continuación la hizo borrar esos pensamientos de su mente de un escobazo. _

_-fddd... Papi ama a Chica del misterio...fddd...no quiero ir papi...fddd...lo haré por ti...fddd...le diré...fddd...que la amas...fddd..._

_Se petrifico. Se levanto como pudo, sonrojada, con el corazón a mil por hora. Llevo al perrito a la camita de mascotas del templo y le dejo allí, saliendo incrédula. Sin poder articular palabra, con una sonrisa tonta en la boca. _

_Lo que no sabia, era que el perro no estaba dormido. Sino que al salir ella del saloncito donde estaba la cama, se espabilo y sonrió de forma maliciosa. Pensando para si:_

_-Jeje... papi... primera parte...cumplida..._

Sonrio al pensar en aquello dicho por el pequeño perro y se poso un tono carmesí en sus mejillas mientras ella sonreia tontanmente. Se cuestiono la certeza de las palabras de animal. Quiza decia estupideces, pero le parecian encantadoras y esperanzadoras estupideces.

Sintio un leve escalofrio en su cuerpo. Una brisa fresca inundo el parque, llena de flores y aroma a verano. Miro a las nubes con esperanza y vio entre ellas un espacio abierto, y un rayo de luz bajar justo frente a la fuente donde aquella vez...

-Chica del misterio... helados! -dijo Fenrir saliendose de sus brazos-Quiero de vainilla y chocolate!-ladro (n/a: para toda persona alli, el perro ladró, no hablo...) feliz-

-Si Fenrir...Quiero dos helados, uno de fresa y vainilla, y otro de vainilla y Chocolate...

Una vez le fueron entregados los helados, la chica no pudo contener su impulso y se dirigio a la fuente. Alli, sentados en el borde, comiendo helado. Ella recordaba cosas de su pasado con _él. _Sintio alli algo frio en su mano. Fenrir la habia lamido y le miraba como sabiendo exactamente en lo que estaba pensando.

-Mi papi me envio... Para entregarte un mensaje... muy importante...

-Y... que es...

-Papi ha estudiado la linea de los Dioses... y ha notado algo muy interesante... me ha mandado a decirte... que tú...

-¿Qué yo que?-dijo espectante-

-Qué tu...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

¿Que le dira el perro a la chica del misterio?

¿Por que loki estudiaba la linea de los Dioses?

¿Acaso sospecha algo?

¿Por que les hago tantas preguntas si yo soy la autora?

esto y mas en nuestra proxima transmisionnnn! xD

**De nuevo... GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ME SUBIERON LAS GANAS DE CONTINUAR EL FIC**

**Me habia deprimido q nadie me haya dicho nada -.-"**

**Haganme feliz dejandome otro... vale? los 3**

**I'm on my way out... byeeeeeeeee**


	3. Helados

Vale... aki regrese... a cumplir los pedidos de mi audiencia... (XDDD). Estoy trauma pues una de mis historias se publico dos veces... y con nombre diferente, dejando a un lado la que mas me gusto de las dos que he escrito. Bueno, aki voy con este chap que estoy segura les gustara.

Asteriscos : acciones

Cursiva:_ recuerdos e interacciones telefonicas_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Que tu... ¡Me has dado el helado equivocado! –dijo casi gritando-

-Ah! Fenrir! ¡Me has asustado! –Dijo suspirando y cambiando el helado-

-Pues como te decía lame el helado mi papi ha estudiado la línea de los dioses... y ha descubierto que falta una diosa...

- ¿Aja? –dijo expectante-

-Pues si, falta una diosa... debe estar en algún lado, ¿cierto?-dijo malicioso-

-Pues supongo...

-Veras papi cree que esta diosa esta en el mundo humano...lame el helado-mirando de reojo la cara de mayura-

-¿Y que tengo yo que ver en todo eso?

-No lo se, lo creí importante lame el helado

-gota tipo anime...

El perrito dejo de hablar para consumir "educadamente" su helado. Se dedico a mirar su helado y recordó todas las veces que habían salido a comer helados. Lamió su helado y se acordó de muchas otras cosas acerca del diso ojos jade. Auql dia en el que casi le dice sobre su verdadera naturaleza.

_-Mayura... quiero decirte algo... algo muy importante...- reuniendo valor para hablarle de algo tan delicado-_

_-Dime... loki-kun...-mirándole muy intrigada-_

_-Mayura... la cosa es que yo soy un..._

_-¡La cena esta lista!-interrumpió Yamino felizmente-¡A cenar!_

_-Eres muy inoportuno, eh? –Dijo loki junto a Yamino-_

_-Le iba a decir... ¿cierto?_

_-SI Gracias por la interrupción... –con énfasis y un tono molesto e irónico-_

_-Lo siento... pero insisto que aun es muy pronto señor Loki..._

_Mayura estaba en el inicio de la escalera, escuchando lo que decían. Esperaba a Loki pues tenia algo que preguntarle. Esperaba con toda su alma que no fuese nada de mudanzas o algo. La última vez por poco soporto todo ese tiempo buscando al Dios ojos jade. _

_-Mayura, ¿estas bien? ¿Por que no bajas?-dijo loki desde la parte del final de la escalera-_

_-L-lo siento... me distraje... ¿que hay de cena Yamino?_

_-¡El especial! ¡Rissotto con salmón y alcachofas! (n/a: no se si existe pero suena rico -3- )_

La chica sintió algo en sus manos y al mirar descubrió al perro lamiendo lo derretido del helado, que derramaba sobre sus manos. Sonrió y lo dejo terminar su tarea de forma glotona para luego darle el helado completo.

-Fenrir... no hay nada mas... que Loki...

-No... –Pensando un poco- Espera... si... pero...lamiendo lo ultimo del helado

-¿Pero... que Fenrir?-dijo expectante-

-Se me olvido que era...

-gota tipo anime ¡Fenrir! Oh...

-Tranquila chica del misterio... mi papi me dirá... tendré que preguntarle...

-¿Como harás eso?-mirando con los lentes extraños y divertidos-

-Pues los messagers no pueden bajar a la tierra sin una forma de contactar a quien los envió...

-¿Y la tuya es...?-con una mirada aun mas extraña y acercándose peligrosamente al perro-

-Me das miedo llanto de perro (n/a: un tenga ni idea como es eso...)

-Fen! Dime...

-Solo si... me das otro helado...mirada maliciosa

Suspiro cansada y fue a pedir otro helado. EL cachorro le miro alejarse y se escondió en unos arbustos. Llamo a loki y de la medalla del collar salio una especia de holograma. El perro dijo otra palabra y se abrió una clase de vídeo llamada.

-Papi... ya le he dicho y no ha reaccionado...

_-Supongo que me equivoque... _

-Quizás no esta activada, y es como Reiya...

_-Quizá...espera... ¡Reiya! Ella aun esta allá ¿cierto?_

-Si, eso creo... la he visto hace rato...-dijo el perrito dudando-

_-Pues llévale junto a ella... Freya conocía a la Diosa... –dijo esperanzado-_

-Y que le digo... ¿ya le puedo decir tu mensaje?-pregunto el perrito impacientemente-

_-¡Aun no!... aun no... No esta lista..._

-Pero papi... ¡quiero decirle que desde allá la amas! ¡Déjame papi... por favor!

_-Definitivamente no... Solo puedes darle las cosas que te mandare..._

-Papi... vale... ¿pero donde están?

_-Ahí va uno...brillo rojo y puff de humo_ (n/a: ¿ud me entienden verdad?)

El perrito miro una caja con adornos y olor dulce que emanaba del interior. Reconocería ese olor donde fuese. Eran los dulces que preparaba Yamino. Se sintió tentado a abriles pero sabía que Loki le enviaría de regreso.

-¡Fenrir! ¡Aquí esta tu helado!¡Fenrir regresa!

-¡Chica del misterio! ¡Ven a ver...!-dijo tirando de la caja hacia fuera de los arbustos-

-¡Fenrir! Tengo rato buscándote... ¿Qué es eso?-señalando a la caja-

-Lo manda mi papi...

-¿Como te lo ha mandado...?-dijo dándole el helado y mirándole con duda-

-No puedo decirte... o me regresaran...

-Fenrir...pensando para si misma Creo que me estas evitando decir el mensaje para que te de mas helados... perrito glotón...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bueno... este es un capi de relleno... más o menos, pues me emocionaron los Rw y debía unir algunos cabos sueltos para poder continuar. En los próximos explicare que tiene que ver las Diosa misteriosa con Mayura y por que Loki esta tan interesado en ello. Ademas debo agregar como fue la confesión del secreto de los dioses... y hay que saber que rayos piensa Loki sobre Mayura y si le dirá o no que la ama... además ¿regresara... para estar con ella?

Todo esto y mas en nuestra próxima transmisión... (xD)

**Una hora en un cyber: 1,70 BsF (diske fuertes ¬¬")... un rw para hacer feliz a la autora... no tiene precio... por eso uso Mastercard...digo cof cof...**

**Se les 3**

**I'm on my way out! Bye!**


End file.
